Giroro Loves Circles
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: There is absolutely no plot to this short thing. Giroro shares his likes with the platoon and Kululu shows us what his eyes look like! Meanwhile, Keroro and Tamama eat food before saying hi to Batman. Dororo hides in the ceiling and is noticed by Keroro for once! INTRIGUING! SO FASCINATING!
1. Giroro Loves Circles

**Enjoy this thing. Whatever it is.**

It was a normal day in the normal meeting room with normal alien frogs watching a normal fan doing normal things. Giroro was very interested in what the fan was doing, everyone else wasn't.

"This fan...it's spinning in circles! So intriguing!"

"Yeah, sure Giroro."

"Shuddap Turmormor. You're bisexual!" Tamama rolled his eyes at this.

"You were masturbating to a circle. A CIRCLE! And you said the symmetry was making you horny!"

Giroro started shaking his head. He started shaking his head so fast it popped off his neck and cornflakes came spewing from his neck like blood. There was soon a pool of cornflakes at his feet.

Little did they know Dororo had a cereal fetish. "Dororo," Keroro started, "Why are you sweating in the winter?"

"YOLOMOFO! HELLOMOTO! YOGO SLOMO HOBO BLOWJO OSOGOTOTO!" Dororo then jumped up into the ceiling like a boss.

"I think he's fapping again." Tamama said.

"Most likely. Where's Kululu?"

MEANWHILE, IN THE LAB

"MOIS WHERE THE HEEEEELLLLLL IS MY PONY PORN STASH!"

Mois looked at Kululu with one eyebrow burnt off. "I don't know. You could say, what the fuck?"

Kululu took off his glasses to reveal a pair of blue eyes. They were like blue circles with two smaller black circles in the center. "You see my eyes? My eyes like crotch boobs. You don't have crotch boobs. I need pony porn." He then proceeded to lick his glasses in a sexual way. Mois was so disturbed she started moonwalking into the walls. She took out a spiderman costume and put it on before banging her head into the wall.

BACK WITH KERORO AND TAMAMA

"So..." Tamama looked around.

"Uh..."

"Um..."

"What do we do now?"

"Uh..I don't know."

"...I'm hungry."

"I'm always hungry, wanna eat food?"

"Eeyup." The two frogs walked to the kitchen and ate food. Dororo looked down from the ceiling. He fell down and started humping Giroro's dead body furiously. He sprayed his baby batter into the cornflake filled hole. Dororo passed out from his 'gasm. Keroro and Tamama came back into the room. They both looked at each other and slowly backed out of the room.

They bumped into Batman. "What the fuck are you guys?"

Tamama kicked him in the balls and grabbed Keroro's head and snapped his fingers. A hole formed underneath him and they fell into it. Because that happens sometimes.

"Tamama, why are we in hell?"

"I wanted to go back to my house. It's not much different here anyway." I think that was the joke.


	2. Dororo Loves Corpses

**I was bored, have a little sequel thing.**

"Hey, hey, hey, Tamama." Keroro hit his head softly against Tamama's arm. "Hey, hey, guesswut."

"Wut."

"We're not going to be able to get out of hell, are we?"

"Nope."

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE NOT IN HELL

"Dundundundundun," Dororo sang as he hopped from tree to tree. He held Giroro's corpse dressed in a bra and a thong. "Dundundun, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed at a nearby blade of grass. He jumped down angrily and took a tree branch out of Giroro's neck hole thingy before beating the grass mercilessly.

"Nu!" The grass screamed in terror. It soon died. The end.

"That should teach you not to masturbate. Only I can do that! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU ALL!" Uh...let's see what Keroro and Tamama are up to.

IN HEEEEEELLLLLLL

Tamama had just finished exploring the small section of hell and walked back to where Keroro was laying. "There's nothing here except for pain and suffering."

"Hm." Keroro replied and rolled onto his side. Tamama sat down beside him. Suddenly the tadpole jumped up and opened his eyes wide. "What is it?"

"I know how to get out of here. THERE'S A LADDER OVER THERE!" He pointed to a ladder leaning against a wall of lust that lead to a hole. "How the fuck did we miss that?"

"I don't know. It better not be a route to Dororo's stash of fleshlights." They ran over to the ladder before stopping. Something was blocking their path.

DUNDUNDUN!

Dororo had finished masturbating, and was having a cup of tea with Kululu, who found his pony porn hidden in the floorboards. Mois suddenly appeared with a bowtie in her mouth. "Fiddlesticks, I'm late for gentlemen school!" She said to no one in particular before running away.

"Quite nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Dororo asked kindly. Suddenly Kululu started breathing heavily. "I say, are you choking?" His glasses fell onto the floor as he glared daggers at Dororo. Blades came out of Kululu's eyes and pierced Dororo's chest. In his last moments, Dororo grabbed the Giroro corpse and sang a song. "Pepperoni and green peppers, mushrooms, olives, chives..." Soon rainbow liquid flowed out of Dororo's chest...hole...wound thingy.

Kululu suddenly hunched over as something inside him started coming out. It ripped through the skin of his back and flew out of a hole in the ceiling. Kululu's lifeless body fell onto the floor.

BACK TO HELLLLLLLLLLL

"Fuck, shit, piss, tits," Keroro and Tamama cursed in unison as Slenderman came closer to them.

What will happen next? Calm the fuck down children, you'll learn soon.

**I can't believe I'm actually continuing this. But whatever, become more confused! This'll be like five chapters long. I'll update tomorrow or something.**


End file.
